


Chocoalte "Fail"

by longlosttimelady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Yuuri is trying to make chocolates for his and Victor's anniversary. He's not having much luck, Victor disagrees.





	Chocoalte "Fail"

**Author's Note:**

> For Isis_Nocturne

Yuuri dumped the rest of the failed batch of chocolates onto the pile and turned back to his extra ingredients. Third time’s the charm, right? Right. Yuuri nodded once with determination and then set back to work.

 

First he made more filling (again), then he melted more chocolate (again) before painting the inside of the molds (again) and adding the filling (again). 

 

Yuuri put on the next episode of The Great British Baking Show as he waited for it to settle, it made him feel better watching other people struggle with their own culinary creations. Finally, he added the top layer and waited for it to harden. Then came the moment of truth (again).

 

Yuuri carefully began removing the first chocolate from the mold, so far so good. All was looking well so far. Almost there. Done! Yuuri noticed a tiny piece of the corner that had broken off. It was okay, he could work with that. 

 

He tried again with the second one. It smashed. Yuuri nearly screamed in frustration. 

 

He took a breath, it’s fine, there were a few from the first couple batches that he could use.

 

He tried the third. It broke in half. Yuuri did scream. Makkachin started howling from where he’d locked her in the bedroom (he wasn’t allowing her to roam freely with this much chocolate all over the place).

 

Yuuri turned the mold over and smashed it on top of the discard pile before stalking off to their bedroom. All he wanted to do was make a nice batch of chocolate for Victor for their anniversary. Was that so hard? Apparently. 

 

Yuuri slammed the bedroom door and face planted onto the bed (he’d have to clean the smudges off his glasses later, right now he didn’t care). A moment later he felt Makka climb onto the bed next to him and curl around him. He buried his fingers in her curls and let her help calm him down while he wallowed in self pity.

 

It would be fine. He still had time before Victor got home from his sponsor meeting. He could try googling more tips. Maybe fourth time’s the charm. Like a four leaf clover. (Did that even make sense? Yuuri didn’t care anymore)

 

Yuuri was just starting to feel better when he heard the front door open.

 

“Yuuri, Makka, I’m home!”

 

Yuuri bolted off the bed, disturbing Makkachin (he’d make it up to her later) and raced out of the bedroom. He’d left the chocolate on the counter, next to the chocolate box and card that he’d prepared for when he finally did something right. He wasn’t ready for Victor to see any of it yet.

 

He made it into the living room at the same time Victor noticed the chocolate pile.

 

“Ooh, chocolate!” Victor exclaimed before picking up a blob and popping it in his mouth. 

 

“VKUSNO!” Victor yelled at the same time Yuuri screamed “No!”

 

Victor looked at Yuuri confused as he picked up another blob and ate it. “What’s wrong?”

 

“U-um, they’re not ready yet! You’re home early?”

 

“Mhm,” Victor confirmed, eating a third blob, this one at least had the courtesy to look vaguely like it was supposed to. “Meeting ended early. I got you flowers,” he said, holding up a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Yuuri blushed, taking the flowers from Victor as he finally noticed the card and box next to Mt. Chocolate Fail. 

 

Why did he have to address the envelope?

 

Victor picked up the card as he ate a fourth blob, looking to Yuuri for permission before opening the envelope and reading the card.

 

“Aww, Yuuuuuri! I love you too!!” Victor then launched himself at Yuuri and began kissing every inch of his face he could before finally kissing his lips. Victor’s kisses tasted like chocolate (Yuuri vaguely noticed that his failures at least tasted good) and Yuuri let himself endulge before he felt Victor pulling away to reach for Yuuri’s pile of failure.

 

“Victor, stop eating my failure. I’ll get it right eventually, you an eat those ones.” Yuuri whined. Victor ignored him.

 

“But Yuuri, they taste so good!” Victor then placed one of the more intact blobs between Yuuri’s lips before taking a bite. Yuuri ate the other half and had to agree with Victor. They did taste good.

 

“I wanted to give you a nice box of home made chocolates for our anniversary,” Yuuri said, burying his face in Victor’s chest (he felt Victor reach for another blob).

 

Victor responded by releasing Yuuri and scooping up a section of Mt. Chocolate Fail and placing it in the bottom half of the heart shaped box and then balancing the lid on top before sliding it over toward Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri looked at him skeptically before picking up the box and holding it out toward Victor.

 

“Um… happy anniversary?”

 

“Oh, Yuuri! Thank you, I love it!” Victor took the box and kissed him again before eating another.

 

“Should you really be eating all those? I didn’t expect you to eat them all in one day. And that was when there was supposed to only be one batch.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s the off season,” Victor said, before placing another at Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re coach says it’s okay.” Victor smiled wider as Yuuri opened his mouth and let him place the chocolate on his tongue (it really did taste good) before following it with another kiss. Yuuri couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. Victor seemed like he wanted to continue kissing Yuuri (and Yuuri wanted to let him), but then he remembered the mess in the kitchen behind them.

 

“I should probably clean up, there’s still some filling in the bowl and some melted chocolate in the pot.” Yuuri began pulling away reluctantly, but was stopped by Victor.

 

“Wait, I have an idea!” Victor went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of crackers. He then removed a cracker and scooped some of the filling onto it before adding another cracker on top and taking a bite. His face lit up.

 

“Yuuri, you have to try this!” He said, making another one and handing it to Yuuri. It tasted surprisingly good. 

 

They spent the next few minutes switching between eating filling cracker sandwiches and chocolate blobs until Victor reached for another cracker, only to find that the box was empty. Victor’s face fell and Yuuri couldn’t allow that, so he scooped up more filling on his finger and wiped it on Victor’s nose before licking it off.

 

“You’re right, these did turn out really good.” Yuuri whispered in his ear, enjoying the blush that overtook Victor’s face.

 

\--

 

The next afternoon after practice Yurio came crashing into the apartment just after Victor left to take Makkachin on her walk.

 

By the time Victor returned, Yuuri was finally able to present him with a box of perfect handmade chocolates, while Yurio snuck out with his prize of leftover chocolate blobs.

**Author's Note:**

> those two idiots tried to make this more mature than I was comfortable writing. Luckily (for me at least) I have the power of 'I'm the writer and I can end it here :P '
> 
> Also, I totally headcannon that Yurio is secretly really good at all sort of food and dessert making and when he heard about Yuuri's attempts he decided to go over and help (but if anyone asks he will violently deny it)


End file.
